FullMetal Heartbreak
by bloodprincesss
Summary: After the many years that Ed left Amestris he was given the chance to return to his home, but now he has so much to loose, but is it worth it?
1. Fullmetal Return

**AN: This is a something I did before, but decided to revamp it and change it 100% I hope you love it. I do not own anything!**

* * *

Full Metal Return

Ed looked over at Noah one last time before he departed from their home. She knew what he was planning to do. With every kiss she knew he thought of her. She knew he did not belong to her; even with every promise he made. Noah knew that he belonged to be in that world; he belonged to her, and she knew that the moment they met. Still she married him and loved him. Noah could not get rid of the feeling of guilt that was buried deep within her, she felt like those creatures he told stories of to their two children.

"I promise to return to you, and I love you," he said as he walked onto the street. He gave his traditional wave of goodbye and climbed in the car that waited for him. He gave her a smile and then he disappeared and vanished from their lives.

After hours of driving the car finally sputtered to death. Ed climbed out and kicked the wheel. He then took out his luggage and continued on foot like he used to do with his little brother Alphonse.

Ed never found a town by the time the sun had drained from the sky. He decided to make camp in the middle of the field he was walking in. It was the summer months so the coldness of the night air would not freeze him to death.

He gave a sigh and held up his right arm to the sky wanting to see the familiar faces of the family back in his home of Resembool. His closed his eyes and let the thoughts of home come to him. He thought of eating Pinako stew, if that old bat was still alive, Winry and all her glorious new abilities in automail, then to his dear brother Alphonse he hoped that Al grew up to be strong great man. He sat up quickly as the rustling of tall grass drew closer to him.

"Who is there," he called quickly. He looked around trying to find the creature that caused the noise that woke him from his trance. The sound did not come from a little creature it was way too loud and destructive to come from a mouse, but only a plum grey mouse came to him.

Ed gave a smile to the mouse and held out his hand for the mouse to come onto his gloved his hand. The mouse walked forward and sniffed his hand, and opened his mouth and took a bite out of his living finger. Ed jerked his hand back, but the mouse had formed a grip and was glued to his finger in the bite. Ed grabbed the mouse by its plump waist and ripped it off and tossed his across the field.

"I better not get rabies you little beast," he yelled as the mouse flew. He stood up to see where it landed, but found himself plummeting back to the ground, but after a few seconds he was not on the ground.

He looked around to see his surrounding, but he found two large double doors facing north and south of him, and the rest was covered in the black swirling mist. He stood as quick as he could to see if his surrounding were actually true.

"Do you want to go home," asked a cruel childish voice. "Or do you want to return home?"

"I want to go home, but also want to return to my home. Is that possible," Ed asked the voice. He looked around to see the source of the cruel playful voice.

"It depends on if the people wish to see you. This was a distant call from a crying mother calling you to me," said the voice. The voice was moving closer to him with each word until it felt like he was speaking straight into his ear.

"Then I want to go home," he said, as if it was an easy choice to take.

All Ed could hear was the sound of crackling of bones as one of the doors opened and light flooded the dark cavern that surrounded them. Ed felt a rush of air pulling him to his and removing the air from his lungs. And with a quick thud he landed on the cold ground with the moonlight providing the only light.

Ed stood up in the grassy field that he landed in. He removed the false flesh that covered his crude automail arm. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes and put his living hand on the cold steel of his right arm. He could feel the power he had long forgotten rush through him as he turned the unused steel into a small blade. With the reversed motion the blade had vanished and had become part of his arm once more.

"Thank alchemy I am home," he whispered. Ed looked around to look find his surroundings. He was in the field where his home had once been. The large tree stood there over the graveyard of what used to be his home. He just cracked a smile and made his way to Winry's home.

Ed did not know whether or not to run to Winry's home or walk there. He then stopped at the bridge, the dividing spot between their homes. "What if she does not live there anymore? What if she hates me," he spoke softly.

Ed shook the thoughts out of his head and continued to make his way to Winry's home. He smiled as he saw the sign that told him it was an automail shop. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

As the seconds ticked away his smile disappeared. Soon minutes had passed; he backed away from the door. He sat down on the steps and started to cry into his hands. He did not know what to do. He had left his actually family. People who actually loved and cared for him for a little stupid whim.

"How could I be so stupid," he whispered into his hands. Ed stood to leave, wondering if he could go home already.

Ed lowered his head and started to head back to the field that brought him back, but quickly he felt a heavy metal object make contact with his head.

"What the hell are you doing here Ed," called Winry from the window.

"I can see you still have your throwing arm," he said to her as he twitched on the ground. He smiled despite the pain and the blood trailing down his head. He did come to see her after all. Maybe it was worth it…


	2. Fullmetal Surprise

Fullmetal Surprise.

Winry ran down to the twitching body with a grin on her face. "Now what brings you here," she asked with a smile. She leaned over him and tilted her head as she looked at the crude style his arm was in. "And who made you this device," she questioned sounding a little jealous.

Ed managed the pivot himself upward and looked at her. "First I found a portal, and decided to visit, and second my father made it. It was the best thing other than just living with two stumps," he answered.

Winry huffed, semi pleased with the answer that she received from idiotic alchemist that lay in front of her. "Well I better let you inside since it is kind of cold out here," she sighed. Winry stood back up and walked back to her home.

Ed just grinned at her as she walked away from him. In the many years that they have been apart she had not changed much at all. She still had that long gold hair that he adored. The ivory skin that looked like it was made just for her. He could not deny it, he loved her, and he always would love her.

"Well are you coming," she called turning her head just a little to look at him with the sparkling blue eyes.

He just gave his famous grunt and stood and followed her. He looked down at his left hand before he stood before her, and in a split second he took his ring off, and through it into the overgrown grassy plain.

He decided to stay; he decided that this is the best thing for him, and his wife. He looked over at Winry and saw there was no ring on her finger either. He would try to spend his life with her now, and forever.

"Winry," he whispered softly. He kept his head down not sure what he was actually going to say to the woman that stood before him.

"What is it Ed," she asked turning to look at him. Soon her face grew angry as a young blonde hair that was tied back in a braid came towards the house. "And where have you been at," she yelled.

"Well…" Ed started.

"Cool it mother I was just over at Elicia's house," he said as he walked past her. "And who is this idiot," he added as he got to the door. "I don't care you need to be home every night," she yelled at him. "Also this is Ed, and you better be nice to him," she growled as he walked through the door and slammed it. "Who was that," Ed asked her. The boy did show a great resemblance to himself, and the age looked like it would correspond with the last time that he was with his love. "That is Edwin, he is my son," she told him simply and quickly. She made her way to the house not wanting to answer any more questions of the matter. "And the father," he continued. Ed made his way past her and guarded the door as she reached for the handle. "Winry is he-" "No he isn't," she lied, and it was obvious since her lies have always been easy to tell, but like always Ed had no idea that she was lying. "He is from my marriage," she continued. "My husband died though when the river flooded during the storm," she told him. "I am sorry," he enveloped her in a hug and kissed her forehead. "I am sorry," he repeated, "I lost my life as well." He did not know if he was telling the truth. He was lost, and she seemed so distant and a faint light in the booming city of his home. She cried into his chest. She did not know why she was feeling like she had to cry. She had not cried about her husband's death in years, but now that Ed was here it felt like she had to cry. "Winry may I ask where is Al," he asked her. He had the sneaking suspension that Al had been close to her after he had left her. He just hoped his guess was wrong. "He is dead," she whispered. "He died in the river," she said in a quieter tone. Winry hoped that he would understand that Al was close to her.


End file.
